


Relax, Take It Easy

by ShowMeAHero



Series: Still Here Tomorrow [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Babies, Children, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: Foggy doesn’t know when he got designated as the goddamn babysitter for every vigilante and superhero in New York, but he does know that he’d better start getting compensated for his nannying services. He is, first and foremost, a lawyer — and with all these aforementioned vigilantes and superheroes in town, he is an insanely busy lawyer. Apparently, being the only one attached to a superhero but unattached to a stupid mask makes him the only one available who these people trust enough to watch their kids when the shit goes down.And, today, the shit is going down.





	Relax, Take It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> A crossover event of my OWN FICS. Wow. The chaos of it all. If you want to read the other series this fic tangles up with, they're all attached to this one!
> 
> Title taken from ["Father and Son"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yERildSsWxM) by Cat Stevens.

Foggy doesn’t know _when_ he got designated as the goddamn babysitter for every vigilante and superhero in New York, but he _does_ know that he’d better start getting compensated for his nannying services. He is, first and foremost, a _lawyer_ — and with all these aforementioned vigilantes and superheroes in town, he is an _insanely busy_ lawyer. Apparently, being the only one attached to a superhero but unattached to a stupid mask makes him the only one available who these people trust enough to watch their kids when the shit goes down.

And, today, the shit is _going down._

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Foggy says, when he answers the banging on the front door and finds Luke, Jessica, and Danny on the other side. Danny’s holding Danielle against his chest; she’s asleep with her head on his shoulder. It is, after all, three in the morning.

“You know how it is,” Jessica says. “Fisk’s out so all the bullshit’s out, too.”

“Are they here?” Matt calls from behind him, like he doesn’t already know it’s them based on the weird nuances of their heartbeats or whatever.

“It is three in the _morning,”_ Foggy hisses back to Matt.

“What’s going on?” Jack asks from his bedroom doorway. Foggy sighs, rubbing at his face with his hands. He holds his arms out and Danny puts Danielle into them. Foggy turns and motions for Jack to come over to him.

“More nonsense,” Foggy tells him. “And no, you’re not going.”

“But—”

“No,” Matt says. Jack looks furious. Foggy’s going to be driven to an early grave by the Murdock boys.

“What’s happening?” Molly asks from _her_ doorway. Foggy wants to kick something, and mentally amends his statement to _driven to an early grave by the Murdocks._

“Everyone go back to bed,” Foggy tells them. “Dani’s gonna come stay on the cot in your room, Molly.”

“But what’s going on?” Molly asks again. Luke comes in and hauls her off of her feet. Molly shrieks.

“We’re gonna go kick some ass,” Luke tells her. “Do you want some sort of snack or something when we get back?”

“Twinkies,” Molly tells him, dangling over his shoulder.

“Oh, you want Twinkies, Murdock?” Luke asks. Molly laughs, squirming, and Luke lets her down.

“Don’t fling my children at three a.m., Luke,” Foggy says. Molly sprints at Foggy and slams into his legs. Foggy can barely keep his hands on all three of them when there’s another knock at the open door.

“Oh, you’re kidding me,” Foggy says, looking at the children standing with Bucky Barnes and Thor in his doorway. “Does this really—”

“Yup,” Bucky says. He shepherds his children inside.

“Do you—”

“Yes,” Thor interrupts him. Foggy sighs. He holds out the arm not holding Danielle, and Thor places Frigga in it.

“One more,” Bucky says, and shoves Peter Parker through the door. Matt turns in Foggy’s direction; his face looks apologetic, but, really, how apologetic can he _really be,_ at this point.

“We’ll be back soon,” Matt tells him. He kisses Foggy’s forehead and all the adults leave. Foggy does a headcount; ten children are now in his goddamn apartment. At three in the _goddamn morning._

“Why are you here?” Foggy asks Peter, as the door shuts behind Thor. Peter rubs at his face.

“Tony and Aunt May worked out some stupid deal about who I can and can’t fight and stuff,” Peter tells him. He yawns. “And I got a test tomorrow. So.”

“Jesus Christ,” Foggy says. He looks down at Captain America’s goddamn kids, all staring up at him, waiting for instructions. Sarah, the oldest, is holding the baby. Foggy sighs. Molly tugs at Foggy’s pajama pants.

“Can we have a sleepover?” Molly asks. Foggy sighs.

“Looks like we don’t have a choice,” Foggy says. Winnie and Maggie high-five each other. Jack looks pissed, but he doesn’t say anything as he and Molly go to get their extra blankets and pillows from the hall closet. Foggy puts Milo and Frigga in the cot instead and lays Danielle next to Shay. He looks out over the kids as they spread out their blankets on his living room floor. They all joke with each other, tiredly whispering and laughing, until Foggy flicks the lights on and off and on again.

“Back to sleep,” Foggy tells them all. They all groan, including Peter, who is _sixteen years old,_ mind you. “I’ll make pancakes in the morning. Go to sleep.”

“Okay, Mr. Murdock,” a couple of Steve and Bucky’s kids say. Foggy shuts the light off again and leaves them in the living room. It only takes two seconds after he’s lying in bed for a knock to come at his bedroom door. He sighs, heavily, covering his face with his hands.

“Come in,” Foggy says. He sits up and he can see Jack’s and Molly’s silhouettes in his bedroom doorway. He motions to them. “Get over here, come on.”

Molly climbs into the bed straight away, burrowing her head in Foggy’s chest, wriggling under his arm and his covers. Jack stands beside the bed, just looking. He turns and stares out the bedroom window. Foggy reaches out and loosely takes his wrist.

“They’re going to be alright,” Foggy tells him.

“I should be helping,” Jack says. “I can help.”

“No, you can’t,” Foggy says. He tugs a little, and Jack goes, climbing into bed on Foggy’s other side. He lays his head on Matt’s pillow and stares at him.

“We can do something,” Molly whispers. She’s _six years old._ Jack is _eight._ Foggy pulls them both in closer and tries not to think about them doing the same goddamn things Matt’s been doing since before they were born.

“Not now,” Foggy says. “Right now, I want you to sleep. Okay?”

“Okay,” Molly whispers. Jack turns his face into Foggy’s chest and exhales shakily. Foggy rubs his back and waits until he falls asleep. It takes him a while to fall asleep himself, after that.

* * *

Foggy’s up before any of the children, which is a feat in and of itself. He leaves Jack and Molly in his bed and sneaks through the carpet of sleeping children in his living room to get to his kitchen. He’s already halfway through a ridiculous stack of waffles when he hears one of the babies start fussing. He sighs, then jumps when he realizes Peter Parker is standing right next to him.

“Want me to finish the waffles?” Peter asks. He’s lucky Foggy didn’t accidentally punch him in the face out of shock. He’s even luckier that Foggy’s so used to Matt sneaking around the place that he just waves him over and passes off the waffle iron to him. Foggy picks back through the stirring children to the cot in Molly’s room. It’s Frigga who’s waking up and making noise, and Milo’s just staring at him.

“Jesus, kid, put those peepers away,” Foggy says. He lifts Frigga up and realizes, instantly, that he misses having babies around the house. He sighs.

“One thing at a time, Foggy,” he tells himself. He takes Milo in his other arm and takes them back out to the kitchen, setting them up in Jack and Molly’s old high chairs. Peter’s making waffles now at a seemingly inhuman speed. Maggie trails behind Foggy before he even notices she’s there, looking wide awake.

“Are you gonna have enough chairs?” Maggie asks. Foggy shrugs. “I can sit on the floor.”

“Last time you sat on the floor, you started pulling up nails from the floorboards,” Foggy reminds her. Maggie laughs. “Yeah, grab a chair. Where’s your sister?”

“Which one?” Maggie asks. “They’re both in the living room anyways.”

“Everyone’s awake,” Molly calls from Foggy’s bedroom doorway. Foggy beckons her over, and she runs at him, two long, messy strawberry-blonde braids streaming behind her. Foggy finishes putting Milo in his high chair and catches Molly when she jumps at him.

“How’d you sleep, dingus?” Foggy asks. Molly buries her face in Foggy’s throat and grins.

“Good, Daddy,” Molly says. She looks over her shoulder, then leans back in, whispering, “Jack’s still mad.”

“Okay, peanut,” Foggy says. He puts her down and his phone starts ringing on the counter.

“It says _Theo,”_ Peter tells him. Molly shrieks.

“Uncle Theo!” Molly exclaims. Foggy jogs over and grabs his phone, swiping to answer.

“What’s up?” Foggy asks.

“You turned on the TV this morning?” Theo says, neither of them bothering with a greeting at this point. Foggy’s heart sinks.

“Something bad?” Foggy asks. Theo makes a wavering noise.

“Nobody seems hurt,” Theo says. Foggy sighs. Molly’s still pulling on his sleeve, insisting she be allowed to talk on the phone.

“Here’s Molly,” Foggy says, and Molly shrieks again as Foggy hands her the phone and Theo starts talking to her. Foggy leaves them there to turn on the television in the living room. All the kids are awake now, either fooling around in the living room or eating the waffles Peter put on the table, so Foggy flicks through the channels until he finds the news and watches the story about Fisk escaping, _again,_ this time with footage of the Defenders and the Avengers trying to reassure people. Foggy mutes the television on Danny’s speech as Danielle screams “Daddy!”

“You good in here?” Foggy asks Peter, who just nods, half a waffle stuffed in his mouth. Foggy leaves them there to go back into his bedroom, where Jack’s still laying on the bed, staring at the wall. Foggy lightly shuts the door behind himself and goes to sit next to Jack.

“Hey,” Foggy says. Jack doesn’t say anything back. “What’s up, kid? What’s your feelings meter?”

“Mad,” Jack answers. Foggy nods, leaning back on his hands.

“And what’s making you mad?”

“Daddy,” Jack tells him.

“Me?”

“No.”

“What’d Daddy do, then?” Foggy asks. Jack shrugs. “Do you know why you’re mad?”

“He’s not back home yet,” Jack says. Foggy leans over.

“Is it okay if I touch you?” Foggy asks. Jack hesitates for a moment, then nods. Foggy pulls him over into his lap, and Jack curls up there, resting his head on Foggy’s shoulder. He’s getting bigger, getting older, but he’s still just a boy— and, more than that, he’s Foggy’s _son,_ still young enough to need comfort from his father.

“He’s okay,” Foggy tells him. “I saw him on TV.”

“Has he called?” Jack asks.

“No, but I’ll kick his ass for that later,” Foggy says. Jack huffs half a laugh. “He’s okay, though. Nobody got hurt last night.”

“He left in the middle of the night,” Jack says. “I’m always worried— I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Foggy tells him. He strokes Jack’s hair back from his face. “I won’t tell him if you don’t want me to.”

Jack leans back to look up into Foggy’s face. “Promise?”

“Yeah, kid, I promise,” Foggy says. Jack nods, looking away from him. He ducks his head back under Foggy’s chin.

“I’m worried that if I’m not with him, he’ll get hurt,” Jack says. “Because I can’t help him or watch him or anything here. You know?”

“Yeah,” Foggy agrees. “Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I’ve always felt the same way.”

“You have?”

“I have,” Foggy says. There’s a knock at the door, and Molly sticks her head in.

“You okay?” Molly asks. Jack motions to her, and she shuts the door behind her before coming up to curl up on Foggy’s other leg, tangling up with her brother. Foggy rests his cheek on Jack’s head and looks at Molly.

“I’m mad that Daddy’s not home,” Jack tells her.

“Me, too,” Molly whispers back. She looks up at Foggy. “Is he coming back?”

“He’s coming back,” Foggy tells her. “He always wants to come back for you.”

“What if he doesn’t?” Jack asks. Foggy lifts his head, and Jack looks up at him. “We should go with him.”

“Daddy, go with him!” Molly exclaims. Jack scowls at her.

“No, because if they both go and they both die, then we’re gonna be orphans,” Jack says. Molly’s little face crumples. “No, but, I mean— We’d probably live with Uncle Theo.”

“I don’t wanna live with Uncle Theo,” Molly says. A tear slips down her face, and Foggy tugs her closer. Jack brushes at her face with his hand.

“Nobody’s dying, nobody’s being orphaned, and nobody’s living with Uncle Theo,” Foggy tells them. “Jesus, you wouldn’t move in with Theo anyways, he lives in the back room of a butcher shop.”

“But he always has burgers,” Jack argues.

“What a high bar you’ve set for parenting,” Foggy deadpans. “I’m serious. Nobody’s dying. Daddy’s got everyone else helping him, nobody dies. Captain America’s gonna protect him.”

“Daddy said he’s stronger than Captain America,” Molly says.

“Daddy lied,” Foggy tells her. Molly laughs. “You’re going to be fine. We’re not going out crime-fighting together, though, we’re not the Incredibles.”

“Could we be?” Molly asks.

“No,” Foggy says. “Absolutely not.”

“I want to fight,” Jack tells him.

“Me, too!” Molly exclaims. Foggy sighs and holds them both tighter.

“Not now,” Foggy says. After a long moment of sitting there that way, Molly reaches out and taps Jack’s hand.

“Sarah saved us waffles,” Molly tells him. Jack wipes at his face and hops off of Foggy’s lap, dragging Molly by the hand behind him. Foggy takes a second after they’re gone to take a deep breath, scrub at his face, and calm down. Just a moment, before he goes back out to the hoard of children left under his care.

Danny is _still_ somehow talking on the television, but somebody unmuted it and everybody is sitting in front of it, eating waffles with their hands and staring up at the screen. Peter sits behind them at the table with Frigga and Milo, feeding them both bananas.

“Thanks, kid,” Foggy says. He takes the bananas from Peter and motions to the bathroom. “Go shower and get ready for school, I’ll call you a cab.”

“No need,” Peter tells him. He wiggles his fingers at Foggy. “I’ll web my way there. I am gonna shower, though, I got syrup all up in my hair. Thanks, Mr. Murdock!”

“Jesus, don’t call me _Mr. Murdock,_ I feel goddamn old enough as it is,” Foggy says. Frigga shrieks, and Foggy gives her her next piece of banana before she blows a gasket. When they’re both satisfied with breakfast, he brings them over to the other kids in the living room to watch Steve Rogers talk on the news.

“We’re not going to rest until Kingpin is behind bars,” Steve’s saying. Shay shrieks, pointing at the television. He looks back at Foggy.

“That’s our daddy!” Shay tells him, excited. Foggy nods.

“Sure is, kid,” Foggy says. Jack climbs up onto the sofa next to Foggy and leans into his side. He doesn’t say anything, just sits and watches the screen.

Spider-Man swings into the frame next to Steve and starts chattering away. Foggy leans over and looks into the bathroom; sure enough, the door is ajar and the window inside is open. He sighs. He leans over and pulls his phone out of Molly’s pajama pocket to text Tony Stark — and, also, he’s texting _Tony Stark,_ which is its own form of insanity — that he’s sorry, but Peter is _sixteen_ and also _Spider-Man,_ so he can pretty much refuse to be babysat if he wants to. He watches Stark listen to a message inside his earpiece on the screen and laughs when he scowls at the camera.

“I don’t see Daddy,” Molly comments. Jack sits up a little bit.

“No, I don’t see Uncle Luke, either,” Foggy tells them. “They’re probably—”

The front door opens, and the kids all scramble to their feet, sprinting towards the entryway, Jack at the front. He hurls himself at Matt as soon as he’s in the room. Danielle is the only one who doesn’t follow, besides the babies, propped up beside Foggy on the sofa. She just watches patiently from the floor until Danny comes running at her, scooping her up and flinging her into the air.

“How’s my girl?” he asks. She screams, laughing. Luke comes in and catches her before Danny can on his next toss, and Foggy nearly jumps out of his skin at the maneuver.

“You’re gonna toss her through the ceiling,” Luke jokes. He turns back to Molly. "Hey, Murdock." He digs a Twinkie out of his pocket and flings it at her. "There's your Twinkie, kid."

"Yes!" Molly exclaims, ripping the wrapper open. Jessica jogs past her to punch Luke in the arm and takes her daughter from them, looking her over. Steve Rogers is still on the television, but Bucky Barnes is standing in his living room, shaking his children off of his legs.

“How were they?” Bucky asks. He picks Milo up off the sofa and sticks him under his arm like a football. Milo just goes, smiling peacefully.

“They were great,” Foggy says.

“We ate waffles on the floor!” Winnie tells Bucky excitedly. Bucky raises an eyebrow at Foggy, who shrugs.

“There’s _ten_ of them,” Foggy reminds him.

“Nine,” Danny corrects. He points at the television, where Spider-Man’s webbing himself a reenactment of the night before based on Steve’s words.

“At least I lost the one who’s nearly an adult,” Foggy says. “He snuck out through the bathroom window.”

“He has a test today,” Sarah tells them.

“Yes, I’m aware,” Foggy says. Sarah grins at him.

“Where’s your cousin?” Bucky asks. Sarah points back at the couch, and Bucky takes Frigga, too. “Alright, we’re out. Gonna go bring these shitheads to school.”

“Watch your mouth, Daddy,” Shay scolds him. Bucky rolls his eyes and sticks his tongue out at Shay before nudging him towards the door with his knee, arms too full of children to actually guide him.

“Let’s go, tattletale,” Bucky says. He looks over his shoulder at Foggy. “Thanks, Murdock. Send Stark your bill.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Foggy says. Each of Bucky’s kids run over to hug Foggy’s legs before they leave, trailing behind him like pajama-clad ducklings. Jessica kisses Danielle’s forehead and turns to Foggy.

“Thanks, Fog,” Jessica says. “I’m gonna haul them home, get some rest. We appreciate it.”

“Yeah, thanks, man,” Luke says. Danny claps Foggy on the shoulder.

“I’m gonna send you one hell of a muffin basket,” Danny tells him.

“Make sure it has blueberries!” Molly calls, from where she’s still clinging to Matt. Danny laughs.

“How could I ever forget your blueberry muffins, Moll?” Danny calls back. Luke escorts the three of them out of the door and shuts it behind them, leaving actual silence in their wake. Matt’s kneeling on the ground, mask and helmet off, letting Jack and Molly hug him.

“How was it?” Foggy asks. He starts picking up the random dishes and cutlery strewn across his living room, bringing them into the kitchen to put in the dishwasher.

“Didn’t work,” Matt tells him. He stands, holding Molly still on his hip. Jack trails behind all the way into the kitchen, trying to act casual while still being eight years old.

“Jack, bring your sister in the living room, start cleaning up the blankets and pillows, please,” Foggy tells him. Molly slips out of Matt’s grip and lets Jack guide her out of the room. Jack stops beside Foggy and tugs on his sleeve, and Foggy bends over.

“You’re not gonna tell him, right?” Jack whispers. Foggy watches Matt’s head tick to the side slightly as he listens, head turned in the opposite direction from them.

“Of course not,” Foggy says. “I just wanna yell at him for not calling me. Go clean up the pillows for me, okay?”

“Okay,” Jack says. He glances back at Matt for a moment, then hugs Foggy before sprinting off to help Molly make a pile out of the blankets. Foggy leans against the counter, watching Matt strip out of his Daredevil armor.

“You should’ve called when you were all set,” Foggy tells him. “You know how they get. Especially Jack.”

“Sorry about that,” Matt says. Foggy pushes away from the kitchen island to lean next to Matt, bowing his head to drop his voice.

“Jack was a little freaked out,” Foggy tells him. “He told me not to tell you, so I’m not gonna tell you most of it. I’m just gonna tell you he wants to start going out with you.”

“What?” Matt asks. “Wh— He can’t. Why does he want that?”

“One, he’s always wanted that,” Foggy reminds him. “He’s your son. Both of them want to fight just like you. Of _course_ they do, because _nothing_ can be easy.”

“Foggy, why does he want to go with me?” Matt asks.

“Because he’s worried that if he can’t keep an eye on you, you won’t come back,” Foggy tells him. “He told Molly that if you and I both die, they’ll be orphans and they’ll have to live with Theo.”

“They’re not gonna go to Theo if we die,” Matt scoffs. Foggy puts a hand on Matt’s cheek and guides his attention back.

“Obviously, but that’s not the point,” Foggy tells him. “They’re worried about being _orphaned,_ Matt.”

“They’ll have you,” Matt says. Foggy sighs.

“That’s not— That’s literally _not_ the point,” Foggy tells him. “I was just thinking this morning that I missed having babies around, and we’re not gonna— You’re freaking out the kids we _do_ have.”

“You wanna have another baby?” Matt asks.

“Matt,” Foggy says. “Focus.”

Matt sighs, turning away. He leans back against the counter, rolling his neck before he tips his head in Foggy’s direction. “I can’t stop doing it.”

“I think you need to work out a system with them, then,” Foggy says. “Something to reassure them that you’re okay when you’re out there. They’re gonna end up with anxiety or something worrying about you all night. It’s bad enough I’m already doing it. I don’t need them up all night worrying about you, or me being up all night worrying about them trying to get out there with you.”

Matt sighs, then nods. He strips off the rest of his armor and goes into the living room. He sits down in the pile of blankets with Molly and Jack and starts talking softly to them while Foggy watches them from the kitchen, leaning across the island. Matt gently rubs at the back of Jack’s head, and Molly flings herself at them. Foggy sighs, rubbing at his face, before turning back to the dishes waiting for him in the dishwasher and the sink.

**Author's Note:**

> I also actually wrote some books! It was a long road but, I did it! Ta-da! If you want to read either of them, shoot me a message!
> 
> I have a blog now to request imagines - I just like to make people happy. Submit requests [here!](https://imagine-in-the-fandoms.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicolelianesolo](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
